The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of paper making machine.
Generally speaking, the paper making machine of the present development is of the type comprising a filter or screen cylinder also sometimes referred to as a wire cylinder having a pervious surface, a headbox which serves to form a fiber web or fleece upon the filter cylinder and an outlet gap or slice which is bounded by two lip members terminating at the same region. Additionally, there is provided a withdrawal web for the direct withdrawal of the fiber web or fleece from the filter cylinder.
Such type of paper making machine is known in this technology from the U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,412. The prior art machine is extremely simple and is suitable for the fabrication of multi-ply cardboard in place of the heretofore used suction former, for instance of the type disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,018,825. It avoids unfavorable properties of such suction former, such as for instance alignment of the fibers of the paper web in the lengthwise direction, something leading to reduced transverse strength.